


Mutual Adoration

by floofboy



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically two thousand words of Alba doting on Ros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofboy/pseuds/floofboy
Summary: Ros Frühling has been married to his husband for a couple years now, but the honeymoon period isn't over just yet.(He's beginning to think it never will be.)
Relationships: Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	Mutual Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned "cute flower shop AUs" to me on Twitter last night, my muse latched onto the first two words and ignored the rest. Whoops.
> 
> Anyways have married albatrosses.

When Ros’ husband comes home that evening, there’s a bouquet of lovely purple flowers shoved into Ros’ chest as soon as he opens the door. 

Ros blinks down at them. 

“Hero…” he says slowly, then takes a step back and lets out a dramatic gasp. “I can’t believe you’re cheating on me.”

“I’m not cheating on you?!” Alba immediately sputters in offence. “Why would you think that?!”

“It seems like you’ve mixed me up with one of your lovers, because _our_ anniversary isn’t today.”

Alba just laughs. “I know that, Ros.” He steps forward to push the bouquet to Ros once more. “I just wanted to give you flowers.”

The smile on Alba’s face is all too bright. 

“...You’re so embarrassing,” mumbles Ros. His face heats, just a little. 

He takes the flowers. 

“Sorry,” Alba says, not sounding very sorry. 

“Hmph.” 

The flowers have a light, breezy scent - it’s nice, but it’s also a rather familiar smell. Narrowing his eyes, Ros examines the bouquet more carefully. 

They’re asters, and so Ros has to snort. 

“Really, Hero?”

“Hm?” Alba tilts his head to the side. 

“You got me _asters?_ ” 

“Is that a problem?” Alba asks, looking a little worried now. 

“It’s not a problem,” says Ros, “But it’s just like you to be so completely cheesy. Honestly, Hero. _Shion_ flowers, really?”

“Ah,” Alba says, and now Alba is the one blushing. “I didn’t realize.”

Ros stares at him in surprise. “You didn’t?”

“I, uh.” Alba coughs. “I missed you today at work, so I conjured them up while thinking of you.”

Warmth spreading across his chest, Ros doesn’t bother to hide his smile. 

“Eight hours is too long apart?” he teases. 

“It’s more like ten, with commute time,” grumbles Alba. “You should come to work more often…”

Ros shifts the bouquet to one hand, holds it at his side, then leans in to peck Alba’s lips. He can’t stop himself after that cute little complaint. 

He leans back a smidge right after, just enough to give him room to talk. “But I love it when you look all troubled.”

Alba immediately pouts, but all Ros does in return is give him a shining smile. 

Ros continues brightly, “And I love seeing you waste your money on me!”

Really, he can’t believe that Alba is still honouring that ridiculous contract after all these years. Come in only once a week by 2 PM, but still get the same salary as a regular employee?

“It was never a waste, even before we got married,” Alba says almost instantly, face suddenly set. 

Feeling the heat rising on his face to a dangerous degree, Ros quickly whips around. He coughs, once. 

“Anyways,” he says primly, bringing the bouquet back up to his chest. “I’ll go put these in a vase before they wither.”

But then there’s a warm body pushing up against his back, a hand cupping his own, their rings pressing together. Ros feels Alba’s other hand caress his hip, ever-so-lightly. 

Alba nuzzles his neck, and Ros swallows thickly. 

“If you like them enough, I can put them in stasis for you, you know,” murmurs Alba into his ear. 

_Somebody_ clearly wanted to relieve some stress tonight.

(Not that Ros was planning to say no.)

“Alright,” Ros says quietly, and as soon as he gives the okay, light flashes over the flowers, dissipating almost as fast as it appears. 

“There you go,” Alba says affectionately. 

“Thanks,” answers Ros, voice a touch embarrassed. 

They stand in silence for a few moments - Alba still happily pressed up against him - before Ros loses his patience.

“Let me go, Hero,” he says flatly, and stomps on Alba’s foot. 

Alba yelps and immediately hops back. 

“You didn’t have to step on me,” whines Alba. 

“ _I_ need to go make dinner before you start complaining about being hungry.” Ros takes off at a brisk pace, then calls back- “Take a shower or something while you wait. You stink.”

“Wha-“ The voice sounds horrified. “No way! You’re joking, right, Ros? Ros?”

Keeping silent, Ros smiles to himself. 

He hears Alba leap up the staircase without waiting for a response, and by the time Ros has plopped the flowers into a nice vase, he hears water running upstairs. 

Figuring he’s safe for the moment, Ros buries his face into his hands and exhales. 

He loves his husband so much. 

This wasn’t fair. He loves him more and more, day by day. How was that even possible? How can anyone be that cute?

Ros exhales again, composing himself. 

Okay. Dinner. 

He’s become a pretty decent cook at this point, if he says so himself. Messing with Alba by feeding him bizarre creations was funny for about the week it took for Ros to get sick of eating his own terrible cooking. He realized pretty quick that he needed to learn how to cook properly. 

(And since Alba had refused to leave any of Ros’ absolutely horrible dishes uneaten, Ros had genuinely started to worry that he was going to poison his then-fiancé to death.

...Even if it had felt rather nice seeing him stubbornly refuse to waste Ros’ food.)

Alba cooks sometimes, of course, but Ros tends to do it more often, considering he only heads to work a couple times a week. Besides, Ros likes it. When he’s in a good mood, he can watch as Alba happily devours delicious dumplings and pork cutlets and spaghetti - when he’s in a bad mood, he can watch as Alba cautiously chips away at meals spiked with poison or hot peppers. 

Ros starts to hum as he throws an apron over his neck, peers into the fridge to decide what to make. 

He was definitely in a good mood today.

* * *

He’s almost done cooking when Alba comes down into the kitchen, hair damp and a towel wrapped around his shoulders. 

“It smells good,” says Alba, sliding up to Ros from behind. He peeks over Ros’ shoulder to peer at the rice frying in the pan. 

“You’re wet,” is Ros’ only reply. He doesn’t turn around, just continues stirring the rice. “Go and set the table or something.”

“Okay,” Alba answers easily, but pecks a light kiss against Ros’ cheek before he goes. 

Ros has to bite his cheeks to avoid a stupidly wide smile from spreading across his face

Careful, careful. He didn’t want Alba to think that he could be bought over so easily. 

“You really liked the flowers, huh?” calls Alba from the dining room. 

Gerk. 

“They were acceptable,” Ros hedges. He cracks open a couple eggs in a separate pan. 

A laugh, in between the clattering of plates and cutlery. “Liar. You only make me omelettes and stuff for dinner when you’re happy with me.”

Gerk.

His hands had automatically gone for the eggs when he had opened the fridge. Omelette rice sounded good, he had thought. 

(He had wanted to make sure his husband was as happy as he was.)

“...If you had your way, you’d eat nothing but eggs,” Ros says primly, pouring some of the rice into the other frying pan. He turns the egg over it. “You need more variety in your meals than that.”

“Right, right,” Alba says with amusement. 

Oh, whatever. 

“Just bring over a plate, Hero, the food’s almost ready.”

They eat dinner across from each other at the dining table, the vase of asters plopped on it a little off-center. It’s quiet at the start of the meal, both of them silently munching on their food. 

Then Ros coughs. 

“I just want to make one thing clear, Hero,” Ros says, voice firm. 

Alba cocks his head to the side. “What is it?”

“I… don’t like the flowers because they’re flowers,” Ros says, a little reluctantly. He shoves a spoonful of rice into his mouth, swallows, then mumbles- “I like them because they mean you remembered me at work.”

He still hates it when he’s reminded of back when Alba first opened his research center. Of how he had to swallow his pride and chase after Alba himself, and yet Alba still wouldn’t let him in until he was forced to. He knows now that Alba had just been an idiot who thought Ros could rest and relax and be happy even without Alba, that Alba had wanted him all along, but…

It still stings sometimes, and so it makes him inordinately happy whenever Alba shows him how he wants him still. 

A warm hand covers his own. 

“Of course I did,” Alba says, voice utterly _soaked_ with affection. “I’m always thinking of you.”

Ros’ face _burns._ His spoon clatters onto the table _._

“You’re so embarrassing,” he mutters. 

“Eh heh.” The smile on Alba’s face is blinding. 

“Anyways,” Ros says, desperately keeping his composure in the face of Alba’s soft grip and softer smile, “I told you why, so just- don’t go and buy me any flower shops, please.”

“I-I wasn’t going to do that!” Alba sputters. 

“ _You bought me an entire bakery for my birthday._ ”

Alba laughs a little awkwardly. “That was because… it was a good investment, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe,” Ros admits begrudgingly, because the bakery _did_ have some lovely sweets and the lifetime discount was a blessing. “But it’s still a responsibility, you know?”

And it was also impossible for Ros to one-up. He had felt more than a little embarrassed at the gift when all he had gotten Alba for _his_ birthday was some nice stationary.

While Alba clearly couldn’t care less - he’s fairly sure that Alba would’ve been overjoyed if all Ros had done was stick a bow on his head and gifted himself to Alba - it still pricks at his pride that he hasn’t managed to get something as grand for Alba. 

He loves Alba just as much as he loves him. He wants to be sure that Alba knows that. 

“If that’s the only problem, I can _easily_ manage the ownership of a flower shop for you, Ros-”

“I just _said_ I didn’t want one, Hero,” Ros quickly interrupts. 

“Are you sure?” Alba leans in, gaze sharp. His thumb brushes soothing motions over the back of Ros’ hand. “You aren’t holding anything back, are you?”

...While Ros did love how Alba has grown from a useless wimp into an overpowered hero, it did make the level of devotion his husband had for him a little scary sometimes. 

He lets a helpless smile take over his face. 

“If you want to give me flowers that badly, make them yourself instead of outsourcing it,” Ros tells him. 

Looking placated by Ros’ response, Alba leans back into his seat. 

“I just want to make sure you’re happy,” mumbles Alba. 

Ros sighs, deep and long-suffering. “Don’t be an idiot, Hero.”

“Wha-?!”

“How many times do I need to remind you?” Ros asks, mostly rhetorically. “All I need is you.” 

The blissful, soppy look that Alba gives him at those words makes Ros want to die from the second-hand embarrassment alone. He has no idea how Alba managed to even _make_ that expression. 

“Right,” Alba says happily. 

“Just- eat your food before it gets cold,” mumbles Ros, picking his spoon up again. 

“I love you, Ros,” says Alba softly, and Ros chokes before his next spoonful even reaches his mouth. 

“I mean,” Ros says reluctantly, “Well. I, um.” 

“I know you don’t like saying it,” says Alba, his gaze indulgent. “It’s okay.”

Ros scowls at that, and out of pure stubbornness alone, manages to stumble out the words- “I love you too, Hero.”

Alba’s eyes widen. 

“You don’t have to look so shocked,” mutters Ros, a little annoyed. 

“...You’re right,” says Alba, and laughs, the sound quiet and gentle. “It’s not like I couldn’t tell.”

That kinda annoys Ros too, so he kicks Alba under the table. But Alba doesn’t even react - he just keeps on gazing at Ros with that stupidly besotted look. 

Ros scowls again. “I changed my mind, I hate you.”

“Ros!”

* * *

Ros loves Alba. 

He loved him when he had to leave, he loved him when he came right back. He loved him even when he thought he wasn’t needed anymore, he loved him all the more when Alba got down on one knee in front of him and opened up a small box. 

Ros can’t imagine that ever changing, not even with their long, long lives ahead of them. 

It frightens him sometimes, the idea that he just might be able to spend the rest of his life with Alba in blind domestic bliss. 

(He’s afraid still, that it’ll all be ripped away from him, just like it had before.)

But more than anything, it makes him happy. 

(Because Alba is just as happy as him.)

**Author's Note:**

> me: sion/shion is a cuter name than ros  
> also me: but ros is _alba's_ name for him  
> me: ...ros it is
> 
> hit us up at the [senyuu discord](https://discord.gg/EPxGygy) if you'd like!


End file.
